typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: Super Graduate Vacation Week with...MMPR
Fun in the during...Super Graduate Vacation Week with...MMPR & PRT. The Wedding * With Lord Zedd taking an energy-recharging nap, the Ranger teens are able to take a class vacation to Australia. But this also provides a perfect opportunity for Rita Repulsa to return! Thanks to a youthful makeover and Finster's love potion, Zedd awakens overwhelmed by a desire to make her his queen! Meanwhile, Alpha 5 is corrupted by Finster's virus, shutting up Zordon and sending the Rangers into a trap! * Preparations for the wedding of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd continues right on schedule, though Goldar is a little suspicious. The Power Rangers are still stuck in the abandoned theatre, outnumbered by a horde of revived monsters. Even if they manage to escape, how far can they get with the now-evil Alpha 5 in control of the Command Center? * The wedding of Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa finally takes place! But how long will the honeymoon last when Rita's dowry to Zedd, the Power Rangers trapped in the mystical abandoned theatre, begins to unravel? Even if the Rangers can ensnare their revived monster captors and escape again, they'll have to reprogram Alpha 5, and take on the largest group of giant monsters they've ever faced! Shift into Turbo * Divatox brings her Subcraft and her evil crew of monsters back to Earth, intent on making the Power Rangers pay for ruining her wedding plans with Maligore by ruining their lives. It just so happens that Adam, Tanya, and Kat are graduating from Angel Grove High today (Tommy got his diploma early and is helping his uncle on his stock car racing crew), and use the time to bring fellow graduate and former Ranger Rocky (and the viewers who missed the Turbo Movie) up to speed on their adventure on Muranthius. In an effort to spoil their graduation, Divatox sends Elgar to the Angel Grove Power Plant with a detonator, where he encounters Bulk & Skull, and proceeds to monkey around with their genetic structures! With his teammates busy with the most important day of their teenaged lives, Justin is alone as the Blue Turbo Ranger to defend the plant! * Whilst Justin fights on his own against Elgar and an army of Piranahtrons at the power plant, with the detonator still counting down nearby, Divatox and her P-Trons attack Adam, Tanya, and Kat while they're on their way to their graduation ceremony. Can the stock-car obsessed Tommy be reached in time to race to their side? Meanwhile, what secret is Zordon and Alpha 5 keeping from the Rangers, and what does it have to do with Lerigot? * With the current Power Ranger team fully capable of defending Earth without their guidance, Zordon and Alpha 5 are headed home to the planet Eltar at last. Divatox is going to do everything she can to keep the pair from having a safe trip, by first sending Elgar and his fleet of monstrous tanks to flank the Rangers in their Turbozords to keep them from saying goodbye to their mentors, and then by having the Amphibitor monster guard a device made to close the wormhole to Eltar with the travelers inside it! But who are the mysterious pair left behind to run the Power Chamber? Also, as the elder Ranger Teens finally graduate high school, Justin finds himself entering it early! Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Vacations